


A Rose by Any Other Name

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AKA one of the most evil words in the English language to spell, Day 17: Pseudonym, F/M, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: It took her awhile to adjust to ‘Pidge’.





	A Rose by Any Other Name

It took her awhile to adjust to ‘Pidge’.

The Garrison professors would give her glares when she didn’t respond right away, thinking that she had her head in the clouds, even with the correct answers she provided.

Lance and Hunk thought that she was ignoring them when they called for her to join them in the cafeteria, something she would later feel bad about and regret that she hadn’t actually realized that when they were talking to her.

But soon, Pidge was all she responded to. The words “I’m Pidge” came faster out of her mouth. Pidge was who she was. Pidge was a boy on a mission to find out the truth, not a little girl to be pitied for having the misfortune of losing her father, brother and boyfriend in one fell swoop.

She hadn’t realized how reliant she was on that name, how she had come to expect it, how could she have been anything other than Pidge…

“Your brother and father would be proud of you, Katie.”

She gasped, for more than one reason.

The first was that her secret had been discovered. The second was that Shiro remembered enough to call her a name other than her pseudonym, that maybe soon he would remember that they had been together and oh so in love…

And the third was that she hadn’t realized that her own name sounded foreign to her.

Everyone called her Pidge. Her father, her brother, her mother on the rare occasion, her true friends, all of the aliens she had met and would meet.

But Shiro called her Katie.

It was special, it was theirs. He was hers and she was his.

She was his Katie, and he was her Takashi.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
